Numerous types of fishing lures have been developed over the years. It has long been recognized that such lures are more attractive to fish and therefore more effective if they are pulled or jigged through the water. Such action enables the lure to simulate the movement of live bait. Mechanically movable lures have also been introduced in an attempt to attract fish. However, these devices employ a fairly complex and expensive construction and require a battery power source.